New Start (Rewritten)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Alix Potter comes to be the Mistress of Death & she gets a visit from Thanatos, Hecate & Persephone saying she was the Second Consort to Hades, And she finds our her heritage & Hades lets her be with Cedric at the same time as him with her other 5 mates. Hades & she keep it a secret from her immortal fathers & mothers who gave their essence to James and Lily...Fem/Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Gender-Bend**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story has been redone after complaints. If I continue to get complaints it will be totally taken down**

 **Author's Note: This story is similar to Third Life by Queen Apolline. Please go and check out her story too. I have no intention of copying her story. Mine is just similar and I have admitted it. I only ever saw the first couple of chapters of her story no more and I won't read anymore of it. I would never plagiarise a story or steal one from someone is in moral and wrong to do so. But I Credit her for the idea. But I will not copy hers. I haven't even got her story in my alerts or favourites. I swear on my life I will have nothing more to do with her story.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Alix Potter comes to be the Mistress of Death and she gets a visit from Thanatos, Hecate and Persephone saying she was the Second Consort to Hades. And she finds out her heritage and Hades lets her be with Cedric & Fred at the same time as him same with her 6 other mates. Hades and she keep it a secret from her immortal fathers and her immortal mothers who gave her essence to Lily and James. Now years later the Lightning Bolt is stolen will everyone find out about Alix Potter?

* * *

 **Warning: Harem and Mentions of Rape. Weasley but George, Fred, Bill, Charlie bashing and Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus bashing.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Alix Violette Velvet Zoey Chrysanthemum Ivy Ebony Magnolia Apollonia Lily Siri Remi Alice Frances Amelia Minerva Charlotte Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Kendra Potter was born to James and Lily Potter on the 31st of July 1980. Her name was made up with ancestors named Alix, Violette, Velvet, Zoey, Charlotte, Euphemia, Dorea, Iolanthe and Kendra. Chrysanthemum, Ivy and Ebony, Magnolia as the flowers the all Evans Family have. Lily after her mother. Siri after Uncle Sirius Black her Godfather, Remi after her Uncle Remus Lupin her second Godfather, Frances after uncle Frank Longbottom her was her 3rd Godfather and Aunt Alice after her 1st Godmother and Minerva after her second Godmother and Amelia after her 3rd Aunt Amelia Bones. Apollonia after Lord God Apollo.

When her parents died it left her with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead and was sent to her Aunt. But that life was hell for her. Vernon started raping her at the age of 6. She grow up having to do all the chores around the house and wear ragged clothing. She even lived under-the-stairs that was too her Hogwarts letter came with her first friend Hagrid.

She went through her Hogwarts life always in danger. In her first year Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and Eugenia had to fend him off. With the help of Hermione and Ron she got to the last room where Quirrell was and the Mirror of Erised. Which she found at Christmas break where it showed her a family that she didn't know anyone. But something told her they were someone familiar. She begged Dumbledore not to send her back to the Dursley's but he did and kept doing it year after year.

In second year the Defence Teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart raped her for the whole year. She was too ashamed to tell anyone about it. After all she wasn't a virgin when Lockhart raped her. As her Uncle had already took her innocence. She was able to save Ginny from a Basilisk and a shade of Voldemort with the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Third year she heard about Sirius Black being after her and she was more warily then before. Even with Remus Lupin who told her he was friends with her parents. She didn't know who to trust. But she had started seeing Cedric Diggory. He was helping her get over being raped again and again. She lost trust in Hermione after she told Professor McGonagall about her broom she got for Christmas. If Hermione would have asked her she would have had McGonagall look at it. She was finally able to find out the truth about Sirius and they got the rat to the Castle while Sirius was with Remus in his werewolf form. Sirius was declared innocent but Dumbledore talked him into letting her stay at the Dursley's even though she begged not too. The respect she had been growing for Sirius and Remus disappeared as they sent her back. Where she was raped again.

The fourth year she was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and her boyfriend Cedric was the other Champion the school turned on her. Including Ron that was when she started making friends from different houses including Slytherin. They were from Gryffindor Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Fay. From Ravenclaw Lilith Moon, Padma, Su, Luna and Isobel. From Hufflepuff there was Susan, Hannah, Morag and Megan. From Slytherin Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and surprisingly Draco who said he was acting like he hated her because that what was expected of him and it saved his mother from Lucius. Alix found a connection with Louis Delacour the year younger brother to Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour. And another Beauxbatons student she had a connection to was Nicholas Flamel III Great Grandson of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Alix got through all the tasks with her, Fleur, Viktor and Cedric helping the other until the final task where she saw her boyfriend get killed but Wormtail. Her blood was used to bring Voldemort back to life. She managed to get out of the graveyard and with Cedric's body. They found out that Alastor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. But he was kissed by a Dementor before he could confirm Voldemort was back. When she was in the hospital wing Sirius and Remus didn't stay around to help comfort her about Cedric or being tortured they left on business of Dumbledore.

She spent the Summer trapped at the Dursley's and only Fred and George bothered to contact her besides Viktor, Nicholas and Louis. They told her that Ron, Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be contacting her as it was too dangerous. Alix was getting angry as she was living a walking nightmare. That year was bad with her being tortured by Umbridge with a Blood Quill. She started dating Fred and Draco in January. Then she had those lessons with Snape. Until she had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. She went with Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, Neville and Luna. It ended with Emmeline Vance getting pushed through the veil.

Sixth year she learned about Horcrux's, met both Caelum Tonks younger brother to Nymphadora Tonks. And Malcolm McGonagall III who was the Great Nephew of Minerva McGonagall. She had a connection to Caelum and Malcolm and that she was meant to find and destroy them. Draco told her he was given a mission to kill Dumbledore but he didn't want to do it. She ended up seeing Snape kill Dumbledore.

For the next year after she hunted Horcrux's with Hermione and Ronald. She didn't want to go with them but she could stop them. They destroyed the Horcrux's and the Battle of Hogwarts begun. She ended up saving Fred, Lavender, Colin, Remus, Tonks and Severus and from dying and she watched Snape's memories then she knew she was a Horcrux.

She walked into the forest with the Resurrection Stone and out came James, Lily and Cedric. They helped her face her Death.

When Voldemort hit her with the killing curse she woke up in a place that was white where three figures were waiting for her.

"Who are you? Aren't I surpassed to be dead? I was hit with the killing curse", Alix asks

"I am Thanatos God of Peaceful Death"

"I am Hecate Goddess of Magic etc, etc"

"I am Persephone. Queen Consort of the Underworld and the Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation", Persephone says

They explain to her about the Deathly Hollows and how they were a test to find another Queen Consort for Hades. Alix had a hard time believing the Gods where real. But suddenly her memories were unleashed and she remembered of who she was before her first wife as Europa Titaness of Shadows, Night, Oaths, Destinies, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Sacrifice, Hardships, Betrayal, Empathy, Selflessness, Pain, Intelligence, Technology, Lakes, Whispers, Immortality and Secrets and Maria di Angelo.

Thanatos then told her now her memories were restored she was immortal again and back to being a Titaness. Hecate, Thanatos and Persephone admitted they didn't know she was Europa, Hades's first Queen Consort. But it all made since now. Alix decided to keep the name Alix and she would meet with Hades after the war was done. Thanatos told her to get an inheritance test as she would be surprised by want she would find. Alix agreed

"Make sure you keep the Deathly Hallows and don't give the wand back to Dumbledore. You are the rightful owner", Thanatos says

"What about the Stone and Cloak?" Alix asks

"I helped make that cloak you can still keep it", Hecate replies

"And the stone I will collect as it is not really useful anymore", Thanatos replies

"Alright. Can you send me back? I have a war to win", Alix replies

Thanatos send her back to her body.

Voldemort had Hagrid carry her back to Hogwarts where it was revealed that Dumbledore had never died and had come to fight Voldemort now everyone thought Alix was dead. But Alix surprised them all by showing everyone she was alive and projected her Underworld aura on Riddle before he was killed but the Killing Curse rebounding. She caught the Elder wand and everyone flocked to her and said thank you for saving them.

Her real friends made sure she got out of the mob that were trying to hug her and she was finally able to sleep dreaming and remembering all at the same time. She wanted to find Bianca and Nico but knew her love Hades would have hidden them from Zeus because of a Great Prophecy that Thanatos, Hecate and Persephone had told her about.

Dumbledore tried to make her stay in the Castle after the fight but she put her foot done as an adult. And she disappeared from Hogwarts and went to Gringotts where she fixed the hall from the damage done by the Dragon. Hermione, Ron and her had used to escape.

"So you what a heritage and title test Miss Potter?" King Ragnok asks after all the stuff was talked about and explained about the Horcrux

"Yes please", Alix says

"I need 13 drops of blood Miss Potter", King Ragnok says

Alix pricked her finger and let 13 drops of blood fall on the parchment and King Ragnok starts to chant and a big list appears.

"Well Miss Potter. Your heritage is a surprise", King Ragnok says handing her the parchment

 _ **Heritage Test**_

 _ **First Passed Life Name:**_

 _Titaness Europa, Titaness of Shadows, Night, Oaths, Destinies, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Sacrifice, Hardships, Betrayal, Empathy, Selflessness, Pain, Intelligence, Technology, Lakes, Whispers, Immortality and Secrets_

 _ **First Life Parent Father:**_

 _Father Titan Oceanus, Titan of the Ocean, Eldest Titan, Father of the Waters_

 _ **First Life Parent Mother:**_

 _Mother Titaness Tethys, Titaness of the Seas, Freshwater and Nursing Mothers_

 _ **First Life Grandfather:**_

 _Protogenoi Ouranos, Protogenos of the Sky, Father of the Titans, Former Lord of the Heavens_

 _ **First Life Grandmother:**_

 _Protogenoi Gaea, Protogenos of the Earth, Mother of the Titans and Giants, Mother Earth_

 _ **First Life Uncles:**_

 _Tartarus: Protogenoi of the Abyss, The Pit of Evil, Father of the Giants, Lord of all Creatures and Darkness_

 _Pontos: Protogenoi of the Sea_

 _Erebos: Protogenoi of Darkness and Mist_

 _ **First Life Aunts:**_

 _Akhlys: Protogenoi of Misery and Poison, Keeper of the Death Mist_

 _Nyx: Protogenoi of the Night, Mother Night_

 _ **Sisters First Life**_

 _XXX_

 _ **Brothers First Life**_

 _XXX_

 _ **Second Past Life Name**_

 _ **Second Passed Life Name:**_

 _Liberia (75BC)_

 _ **Second Life Father:**_

 _Gaius Julius Cesar_

 _ **Second Life Mother:**_

 _Bellona_

 _XXX_

The information kept going on she was Princess Ingrid Odinsdottir in 963 AD and died 1203, then Delta Spiros born in 1250 and was a daughter of Aphrodite. Then she was Princess Odette born 1400 and was French daughter of King Charles VI the Beloved of France and Isabeau of Bevaria. Then in 7th life she was Princess Alice born in 1975 daughter of King Richard III and Anne Neville with the essence of Athena, she die 5 years later. Then she was Princess Esrella in 1483 daughter of King Ferdinard II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile. Then she was born as Princess Anne born in 1535 daughter of King Henry III and Lady Jane Seymor. Next was Princess Kaete in 1681 to King Frederick I of Prussia and Queen Consort Elisabeth Henriette of Hessle-Kassel. Then she was Grand Duchess Olga of Russia born in 1759 to Empress Catherine II the Great and Lord Ares.

 _ **12th**_ _ **Past Life Name**_

 _Maria Alessandra di Angelo_

 _ **12th Past Life Father:**_

 _XXX_

 _ **12th Past Life Mother:**_

 _XXX_

 _ **Children**_

 _Bianca Maria di Angelo (Biologically: 12) (Chronologically: 86)_

 _Nico Cesare di Angelo (Biologically: 9) (Chronologically: 83)_

 _ **Thirteenth Life Name:**_

 _Alix Violette Velvet Zoey Chrysanthemum Ivy Ebony Magnolia Apollonia Lily Siri Remi Alice Frances Amelia Minerva Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Kendra Potter_

 _ **Immortal Father:**_

 _Lord Zeus, King of the Gods and Olympus, God of the Sky, Honour, Justice, Rain and Lightning, Lord of the Sky._

 _Lord Janus, Roman God of Choices, Doorways, Beginnings and Endings_

 _Lord Terminus, Roman God of Boundaries_

 _ **Blood Adopted Father:**_

 _Lord James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)_

 _ **Blood Adopted Grandparents:**_

 _Lord Fleamont Potter and Princess Euphemia Potter nee Dawnbreak of Alfheim_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great Grandparents:**_

 _Lord Henry Potter and Princess Aubrey Snowdusk of Winter Fae Court_

 _Heir Apparent Riva Dawnbreak and Lady Elena Braveheart_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great-Great Grandparents:**_

 _Lord Benjamin Potter and Princess Iliana Eden of Vanaheim_

 _Queen Mab Snowdusk of Winter Fae Court and Prince Consort Ash Snowdusk_

 _Heir Algar Dawnbreak and Princess Nesayallindra Highstar of Summer Fae Court_

 _Lord Hawkeye Braveheart (Draconis) and Lady Julia Firebird (Phoenix)_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great-Great-Great Grandparents**_

 _Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black_

 _High King Oblan Dawnbreak and High Queen Yvaine Starlight (Star)_

 _King Oberon Highstar and Queen Tatiana Jade (Wolf-Person)_

 _Lord Jarva Firebird (Phoenix) and Lady Miracle Belikova (Vampire)_

 _Lord Sparhawk Braveheart (Draconis) and Queen Hela of Helheim and Niflheim_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents:**_

 _Lord Charles Potter and Lady Iva Thordottir (Both Dead)_

 _Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim and Lady Sigyn (Dead)_

 _XXX_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Parents**_

 _Crown Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard_

 _King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim (Both Dead)_

 _XXX_

 _ **Blood Adopted Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Parents**_

 _Allfather King Odin Borson and Queen Frigga of Asgard_

 _XXX_

 _ **Immortal Mothers:**_

 _Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery_

 _Lady Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Home, Family and Childbirths. Queen of Olympus and Heaven. Patron of Women._

 _Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Heath, Home and Family. Guardian of Elpis. The Last Olympian._

 _Lady Bellona, Roman Goddess of War, Destruction, and Devastation_

 _Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, Pleasure_

 _Lady Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Magic, Motherhood, Marriage, and Wisdom_

 _Lady Nephthys, Egyptian Goddess of Mourning, Lamentation, Sleep, Rivers, Night, Nature, Services and Home_

 _ **Mortal Mother:**_

 _Lady Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans formally Shafiq (Deceased)_

 _ **Immortal Legacy's from Blood Adopted Father:**_

 _Lord Thanatos, God of Peaceful Death, Lieutenant of Lord Hades, Reaper of Souls_

 _Lord Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, Trade, Sports, Border Crossing and Messenger of the Gods_

 _Lord Hephaestus, God of Fire, Forges, Sculptures, Metalwork, Stone Masonry, Carpenters, Metallurgy, Artisans, Volcanos. Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, Blacksmith of the Gods_

 _Lady Eris, God of Chaos, Discord, and Strife_

 _Lord/Prince Loki, Norse God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, Artifice and Lies_

 _Lord Anubis, Egyptian God of Death and Funerals_

 _ **Mortal Mothers, Immortal Legacy's:**_

 _Lord Poseidon, King of Atlantis, God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses. The Earthshaker, The Stormbringer, Father of Horses_

 _Lord Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light, Truth, Healing and Plagues_

 _Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Arts, Crafts and Reason_

 _Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghosts, Night and the Mist. Queen of Witches, Ghosts and the Night. Lady Persephone's Attendant._

 _Lady Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord_

 _Lady Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night_

 _Lord Erebos, Primordial God of Darkness and Mist_

 _Lord/Crown Prince Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms and Strength_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Queen Regent of Magical United Kingdom_

 _Queen Consort of the Underworld_

 _Titaness of Shadows, Night, Oaths, Destinies, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Sacrifice, Hardships, Betrayal, Empathy, Selflessness, Pain, Intelligence, Technology, Lakes, Whispers, Immortality and Secrets_

 _Minor Goddess of Storms, Lightning, Rivers, Fire, Moon, Archery, Beginnings, Water, Music, Strategy, Magic_

 _Patron of Dragons, Draconis, Stars, Phoenixes, Vampires, Elves, Gargoyles, Centaurs, Pixies, Fairies, Goblins and Kitsunes_

 _Mistress of Death_

 _Champion of Death and Magic_

 _Princess of Magic_

 _Princess of the Skies_

 _Crown Princess of Asgard_

 _Princess of Jotunheim_

 _Princess of Alfheim_

 _Princess of Vanaheim_

 _Grand Duchess of Hogwarts_

 _Duchess of Diagon Alley_

 _Duchess of The Ministry of Magic_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyrites (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Lowe (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Adopted Father)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Rosier Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Pyrites Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _ **Species**_

 _Goddess/Titaness_

 _Part High Elf of Alfheim (Dawnbreak Family)_

 _Part Jotun (Loki's Family)_

 _Part AEsir (Thor's Family)_

 _Part Vanir (Eden Family)_

 _Part Summer Elf (Highstar Family)_

 _Part Winter Elf (Snowdusk Family)_

 _Part Draconis (Braveheat Family)_

 _Part Phoenix (Firebird Family)_

 _Part Star (Starheart Family)_

 _Part Wolf-Folk (Jade Family)_

 _Part Vampire (Belikova Family)_

 _Part Kitsune_

 _Part Blood Elf_

 _Part Light Veela_

 _Part Dark Veela_

 _Part Siren_

 _Part Dryad_

 _Part Nymph_

 _Part Oceanid_

 _Part Naiad_

 _Part Fury_

 ** _Soulmates:_**

 _Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, Riches and Subterranean Reaches_

 _Frederick Fabian Weasley_

 _Draconian Lucius Malfoy_

 _Viktor Adrian Krum_

 _Cedric Amos Diggory (Dead)_

 _Caelum Edward Tonks_

 _Malcolm Robert McGonagall III_

 _Louis John Delacour (Part Veela)_

 _Nicholas Pierre Flamel III_

 ** _Powers_**

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimency_

 _S_ _hape-Shifting_

 _Umbrakinesis_

 _Hydrokinesis_

 _Destiny Sight_

 _Bond Sight_

 _Charm Speak_

 _Empathy/Odikinesis_

 _Healing_

 _Mist Manipulation_

 _Elemental_

 _Teleportation_

 _Truth and Lie Reader_

 _Technomage_

 _Telepathy_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Aerokinesis_

 _Atmokinesis_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Telumkinesis_

 _Photokinesis_

 _Atokinesis_

 _Heliokinesis_

 _Audiokinesis_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Technokinesis_

 _Mystokinesis_

 _Lock Manipulation_

 _Lock Intuition_

Alix couldn't believe it she was related too so many gods and goddesses, that she was part of these Magical beings and she was very rich and it confirmed her previous lives. She would need to see Hades. And tell him who she was and about her life as Alix and her boyfriends Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley, Draconian 'Draco' Malfoy, Louis Delacour, Nicholas Flamel III, Malcolm McGonagall III and Caelum Tonks. She didn't want to dump any of them and she still had feelings for Cedric. Who was sure to be is Elysium.

She went back to Hogwarts to find Viktor (Who had come to help), Louis, Nicholas, Caelum, Malcolm, Fred and Draco to tell them the truth she could always obliterate their memories of this conversation if it didn't work out…

* * *

 _The Underworld…Months Later…_

* * *

Persephone, Thanatos and Hecate stood before Hades to tell him about Alix.

"We have found you a second Queen Consort", Thanatos says just coming out and saying it

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hades yells

"We all decided that you are lonely in the Spring and Summers or anytime I am not around. So we came up with a plan to find you a perfect Queen Consort. Hecate chose a family from her magical world that would have a lot of magical connects and Thanatos made three items with a little bit of Hecate's help on one item", Persephone says

"What three items?" Hades asks

"The unbeatable Elder Wand or as some magical people call it the Death Stick. As it is normally passed by murdering the previous owner. The Resurrection Stone that could summon shades of the dead when used often enough the person uses it ends up committing suicide. And the Cloak of Invisibility that was moulded after you Helm. All three are called the Deathly Hallows and they are associated with the powers of the dead. We sent up this test centuries ago. When the three items came together and recognised their owner. Queen Persephone made it so the person would become your Second Consort", Thanatos replies

"And she is a very powerful Witch", Hecate says, "And my Champion and legacy"

"And you approved of this?" Hades asks Persephone

"Yes. She's a very nice young lady and has had a hard life", Persephone says

"When did you meet her?" Hades asks

"Beginning of last May", Persephone says

"And why did you not inform Thanatos and Hecate?" Hades asks irritability

"We were waiting for Persephone to come back. Since half of it was her idea", Hecate replies

"What do we know about this girl?" Hades asks

"She was a demigod and parts of magical creatures from her mortal parents", Hecate says

"Was?" Hades asks

"She is immortal now", Thanatos replies

"And who's child is she? You said demigod", Hades asks

"Her mothers Lady Artemis, Lady Hera, Lady Hestia, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Bellona, Lady Isis, Lady Nephthys and her fathers are Lord Janus, Lord Terminus and...", Persephone says

"And who?" Hades asks

"Lord Zeus", Hecate replies for Persephone

"WHAT!?" Hades shouts

Thanatos, Hecate and Persephone were sure that everyone heard him in the Underworld. And the ground shook.

"As I said she is immortal 17-year-old, but she turned 18 in July but there is more she will tell you. She is not the child of the Great Prophecy. As of course she has past her 16th year of birth", Thanatos says

"And she had a prophecy about her", Hecate adds

"She is the one who sent Tom Riddle's soul too you", Persephone adds

"How did me _dear little_ brother have a child that old without anyone noticing?" Hades asks

"She has been hidden behind powerful wards all her life. Not many monsters found her. She is my legacy and is one of my blessed. Her mortal mother Lillian Potter nee Evans gave her life for hers and has been protecting her for the last 16 years as blood wands. Zeus only took attention on her one when Riddle first tried to kill her. But hasn't helped her since", Hecate replies

"She has no love for Father at the moment you will find. And she would likely ask you not to tell him about her", Persephone adds

"And remember she sent you Riddle's soul", Hecate reminds Hades

"I was very happy to receive that cheaters soul. He had evaded me for too long. Maybe I should thank her", Hades muses, "I need to think on this. Give me a few days"

Hades leaves too his office to drown himself in paperwork while trying to think about this girl who was now his Second Consort.

"Brother you need to stop brooding", a voice says

Hades looks up to see his favourite sister Hestia.

"Sister what brings you here?" Hades asks

"I know abut your Second Queen Consort. I had a hand in it too. As this woman is my daughter by use of essence", Hestia informs Hades, "It was to insure she would be perfect in everyway for you. Her family tree is interesting if you give her a chance too explain and tell her story. She has had a very bad life"

"She is my brothers child still!" Hades exclaims

"But she is not like her father. She is a mixture of her heritage. And she had been betrayed. Persephone has already loves her as a full sister and sister wife. My daughter needs a family and you can provide it. You can make her happy in every way. Why don't you what to know her?" Hestia asks

"I am afraid too get hurt again. I lost more then anyone thinks", Hades replies honestly

"But you will gain everything back. Trust me. Meet with her", Hestia replies

"Fine. I will have Persephone clear my schedule", Hades says with a sigh

"She has already done it", Hestia says with a gentle smile

"What's her name?" Hades asks

"Alix"

* * *

 _One Week Later…Los Angeles_

* * *

Hades found himself in a restaurant a week later. Persephone had made a booking at a very expensive restaurant that looked like it was the highest quality. Hades was nervous too meet this woman. But she had too be good if Persephone was willing to have her as a Second Queen Consort. But then again she was his brothers daughter. Would she act like him? Would she be just as arrogant? Would she find him horrible as his brothers/her father did?

"Excuse me?" a British voice asks

Hades turns and sees the most beautiful woman he had seen besides his Persephone and his sisters. And she looked a little bit like Europa and Maria all made into one person. While Persephone was a Light Beauty with golden hair and sky blue eyes like his little brother. This woman was a darker beauty. She had long silky blood red hair with some black highlights. Her eyes were the greenest he had ever seen like a very bright emerald green with flecks of hazel, gold, violet and turquoise in them. She was 5 foot 5. She was wearing a green dress that fitted her perfectly she worn little bits of jewellery like a necklace made out of emeralds. Emerald drop earrings and gold bangles on his wrists.

She appeared to be taking him in too. There was a sparkle in her eyes but her eyes also clearly showed she was guarded. At least partially. Her eyes looked older then her body like she had experienced more then anyone.

"Alix?" Hades asks

"That is me. I take it your Lord Hades?" Alix asks

"I am and please call me Hades. May I pull out your chair?" Hades asks

"If you would be so kind", Alix says with a smile

Hades gets up and pulls Alix's chair out for her and Alix sat down and he pushed her chair in before taking his seat.

"Would you like wine?" Hades asks

"I would love some. Even though I am eternally 17", Alix says smiling

Hades signals a waiter and orders the most expensive wine for Alix and him.

"So what is your whole name?" Hades asks Alix as soon as the waiter had poured the wine

"It is long by it is Alix Violette Velvet Zoey Chrysanthemum Ivy Ebony Magnolia Apollonia Lily Siri Remi Alice Frances Amelia Minerva Charlotte Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Kendra Potter. Apparently it was my Mum's idea of name. And she and Dad both wanted a long one. But my adopted Dad wanted his mother and two special family members. And wanted his best friend included", Alix replies

"Is this weird for you?" Hades asks, "After all my wife and Queen Consort did set us up and so did Hecate and Thanatos"

"I been in weirder situations try having the Greek gods appear when you thought you died and them telling you the set up and getting memories back and anyway this is not my first life", Alix replies

"How many lives have you had?" Hades asks

"12. My First was Europa Titaness of Shadows, Night, Oaths, Destinies, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Sacrifice, Hardships, Betrayal, Empathy, Selflessness, Pain, Intelligence, Technology, Lakes, Whispers, Immortality and Secrets. I have Minor domains too and I am Patron of some Magical Beings and my last life was Maria di Angelo my love", Alix says first in Ancient Greek then in Italian

Hades was stunned this was a woman he had loved twice in her passed lives and they had two children together hidden in the Lotus Casino.

"Will you tell me everything?" Hades asks softly

So Alix does starting with what happened in her first life and not knowing who killed her till her life as Alix Potter.

"I have seven boyfriends. That have proposed to me. I had already agreed before I knew all this and my memories restored. But I still love them. With me at your side will you allow me a Wife's Consort contract with them? That way I have all my loves with me and you know I won't cheat on you. But I will be with those two in the Spring and Summer and you in the Autumn and Winter", Alix asks him

"I guess that I have Persephone I will allow this and the other reason is that I love you too much to say no too you. I will give hem free passes to visit you in the Underworld in Spring and Summer so you can be happy", Hades says taking her hands

"You would really do that?" Alix asks

"I would and more. So how do you feel about being immortal again and having your powers?" Hades asks

"It is still weird. But now I have my memories I will be alright. But I am a little out of practice. I have practised the last few months from getting my memory back", Alix says

"You don't care that in this life my brother is your father as well as Janus and Terminus and my sisters, Artemis, Bellona, Isis, Nephthys are your mothers?" Hades asks

"No. They haven't been there for me. They knew about me I am sure. I still suffered in this life as I was raped by Lockhart and by Vernon Dursley. But I hope it will get better now", Alix says

Hades blood was boiling hearing that his beloved had been raped. Those two would pay even if he had to drag them into the Underworld.

"I promise no more suffering for you. Ever again", Hades says kissing her hand

"How are our children?" Alix asks

"They are still in the Lotus Casino with no memory of us or how much time has passed", Hades replies, "I have watched them from far away. Not much to cause my brother to get suspicious. But I did send the furies in my place"

"I do remember how much I love you. It will just take time for it too sink in", Alix says

"I will be patient. I can be more then my brother", Hades replies

"What has happened too you since my death?" Alix asks

Hades shares stories about his life after her death as Maria including his revenge on Zeus by sending monsters after his daughter and basically killed her. Alix told him he was allowed to make mistakes and that he should try to make amends eventually. As she said she needed to too. But not yet.

"Thank you for sending Tom Riddle's soul too me. I have wanted that mans soul for awhile for trying to escape me. He has caused me so much paperwork in the last few decades. I wanted that vile mans soul for a long time. When I got it I didn't know who to thank", Hades says

"Glad I could help. But it was also prophecy's. And it did end up with me getting my lives back and being immortal with powers again helps", Alix replies

"I am extremely glad Persephone, Hecate and Thanatos did this. I wasn't at the time though as I didn't know who you where", Hades says

"I am too. I have attendants I would like to make immortal. It is up to the fates if they get titles. They are sisters from previous reborn lives", Alix says

"I will be fine with them in the Underworld", Hades replies

"These girls and some of their boyfriends would be free to come and go?" Alix asks

"They will", Hades replies

They talk and eat a bit more before Alix agrees to meet him in Los Angeles with her two fiancees and attendants in one week. They parted with Hades kissing her had and he watched her teleport away. He sighs he finally had his first love back and his last love before now. He would do anything to make her happy…

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

* * *

 _New York…_

* * *

Alix had told her fiancees what had been going on and they had been planning to meet Hades since they learned the truth about Alix. So had her real friends. She had to avoid then whole time Molly Weasley, Ronald and not to mention Hermione and Ginny. And Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus who thought Ronald would be a good match for Alix.

She didn't want them to know they were moving to New York. Minerva, Professor Flitwick and Kingsley did know she was moving and wished her the best of luck. They had her floo address if they needed her and where bond by a vow of silence not to reveal it too anyone.

Alix had bought a big manor on the outer of New York and had a penthouse in the city. She also had a penthouse in Los Angeles. To make things easier on herself. Her attendants/past lives sisters and will-be-consorts will be living in the manor and if she wanted time to herself she would be at the penthouse. They moved into the Los Angeles Apartment last after furnishing the manor and penthouse in New York.

Now Alix was nervous to see Hades. She loved him with every fibre of her being but she also loved Caelum, Louis, Nicholas, Malcolm, Viktor, Fred and Draco but also Cedric who was lost to her. She was surprised that Hades had been so understanding.

"It is time", Luna says

"Then lets go", Alix says making a port-key

* * *

 _DOA…_

* * *

Hades was nervous as he waited for Alix and everyone in the DOA records. This would be the first time he bought anyone down to the Underworld willingly. Let alone his would be second wife with her eight consorts. He couldn't begrudge her, her loves and that was why he was going to let Cedric Diggory into his palace as he was Alix's first love and they could see each other all the time when Alix came to the Underworld.

Everyone of his servants had been commanded to clean the palace from top to bottom and have very nice rooms prepared for all that came with Alix. He wanted to show her that he was more then willing to accept this arrangement with her consorts sharing his soulmates.

Persephone had been surprisingly understanding and told him she held no grudge for Alix who would be Queen Consort as a title as stead of Mistress as she agreed it didn't suit Alix and technically Alix was his first Consort before Persephone. Hades had told her details of his date including Alix's past lives he told it with Thanatos and Hecate there.

"Well that explains it", Persephone said

Hades asked her what she meant by that and she told him his first love had been Europa. So it was no wonder he had fallen in love with her after one date, that was quickly even for him (As he didn't fall in love quickly even with her. And ended up kidnapping her) and why he was with Maria. He had subconsciously sensed Europa

Suddenly breaking out of his thoughts there was a noise at the doors to the DOA. And Alix comes in followed by about two dozen people. To young men where by her side. Hades moved towards them and the spirits immediately move out of his way instinctively for their Lord.

"Alix!" Hades says with relief the she actually came

"Hades! Is that relief I hear in your voice?" Alix teases smiling happy to see him again

"I just so happy to see you", Hades says

Alix smiles, "I am happy to see you too"

"Who are all these people?" Hades asks

"My fiancees Viktor Krum, Caelum Tonks, Louis Delacour, Nicholas Flamel III, Malcolm McGonagall III, Fred Weasley and Draconian or Draco Malfoy", Alix says introducing her fiancee's first

"Pleasure to meet you my Lord", Viktor says

"It is an honour too meet you", Draco says

"Honour my Lord. I am a legacy of Aphrodite as I am a Veela", Pierre says bowing

"Honour to meet you my Lord", Caelum says

"I am glad to meet you. I know all about you as my twin and I are sons of Hermes. But don't have any contact with him", Fred says

Alix then introduces everyone else. And Hades greets them all warmly as they were his Alix's past consorts, sisters or brothers.

"Shall we be on our way?" Hades asks offering his arm

"We may", Alix replies taking his arm

They were meet by Charon.

"Alix my love this is Charon as I sure you know. Charon this is Alix Violette Velvet Zoey Chrysanthemum Ivy Ebony Magnolia Apollonia Lily Siri Remi Alice Frances Amelia Minerva Charlotte Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Kendra Potter. Who will be my second Consort. And her Consorts Viktor Krum, Louis Delacour, Nicholas Flamel III, Malcolm McGonagall III, Caelum Tonks, Fred Weasley and Draconian Malfoy", Hades says

"It is a pleasure to see you again Charon", Alix says

"You too my Queen. I am prepared to ferry you all into the Underworld", Charon says

They went into an elevator and it transformed into a big barge and Chiron's suit into a black robe. They crossed the river Styx and arrived at the palace everyone was impressed by it. They walked into the palace and they had a good look. It was dark but inviting. Hades showed them around before coming to the dining hall.

"I have a surprise for you my love", Hades says opening the doors

Alix looked around before Spotting first her adopted parents Lily and James Potter.

"Mum! Dad!" Alix says hugging her two parents in this life

James who needed the essence of Zeus, Janus and Terminus and Lily needed the essence of Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Bellona, Isis and Nephthys

"You are so beautiful my Alix", Lily says

"We have missed you", James says  
"I have missed you both so much. And I have never felt a hug from a parent before", Alix says

"While you are here you will get as many hugs as you want", Lily says firmly, "My sister and her walrus husband are going to be sent to the Fields of Punishments when they finally make there way here. Lord Hades assured us"

"Did you?" Alix asks Hades

"I did. And Quirrell punishment has been increased for what he put you through. Dumbledore, Lockhart, Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley will get whats coming to them", Hades replies

"Thank you", Alix says smiling before she spotted Cedric.

He was there and smiling at her.

"Cedric!" Alix says running into his arms and hugging and kissing him

"I missed you too", Cedric says grinning

Hades was trying not to feel jealous.

"He can be your eighth consort while down here in the Underworld as he can't go back up to the mortal plain", Hades informs her

"You did this for me?" Alix asks

"I would do anything for you", Hades says passionately

Alix moves back over to Hades and kisses him softly on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened. Alix felt memories pass through her mind of Europa kissing Hades like this. And found out she had missed it.

"Hum, Hum", a voice says

They break apart to find Persephone, Hecate and Thanatos walking in. All had grins on their face and looked amused. Hades felt uncomfortable that he showed such display of affection in front of Persephone. But by the looks of it Persephone didn't mind and was very happy about it.

"Welcome back to the Underworld sister", Persephone says hugging Alix

"Thank you sister. I also must thank you three for setting up those tests and getting them to me as it would have never taken me back to this life", Alix replies

"Hello Alix", Hecate says hugging Alix

"Thank you Hecate for your help. I have the cloak on me always", Alix replies

"Good it is were it belongs", Hecate says

"Hello Europa", Thanatos says using her first life's name

"Thank you Thanatos in helping getting Hades and I back together. And I have kept the wand", Alix replies

"There is no reason to thank me. And I am glad you kept the wand it is dangerous in the wrong hands, now nobody can get it", Thanatos responses

"Lets all eat and get to know each other", Hades says helping Persephone into her seat at one end of the table

Hades then puts Alix on the other side of his chair with her would be consorts. With her mortal parents opposite her. They talked about everything about what the arrangements would be like. Persephone said Alix was more then welcome to some during the Autumn and Winter if she wanted. Alix thanks her half-sister. They then go into wedding details they decided they would have there wedding of the winter next year so they would have plenty of time to get things ready. Alix had decided not to tell her father Zeus or Artemis or Hera or any of her fathers or mother. But Hestia already knew and she said she won't say anything. She was going to have dead family and friends at the wedding as it would be held here in the Underworld. She told Hades she would just give pictures to Minerva and Kingsley as they were friends and people she trusted.

Hades was surprised he actually liked Alix's fiancees they would be could family so would her attendants. They would definably fit in here and he was going to be Alix's forever for the rest of eternity. And he was sure the fates would grant the blessing of them all being immortal he didn't tell her Cedric might get immortality and come back to life as a immortal he didn't what to get her hopes up.

He promised himself as he heard her laugh from talking to Persephone he would make sure they both would be laughing more. And he would treat Persephone better then before as she had bought back his love Europa now Alix. He owed Persephone, Hecate and Thanatos so much. So he would make their lives as happy as he could. Including his Alix's consorts. Making her consorts happy would make her happy.

He smiled all the time Alix and the others ate and chatted even if they were talking about embarrassing moments for him. He would live with it. If that laugh rang through the palace a lot…

* * *

When Alix and her party left two weeks later Hades decided he would deal with Lockhart and Vernon and Marge Dursley. He couldn't stand rapists. He would be sure his brother never found out. He wanted to get Dumbledore and Petunia and decided he would save them for later.

Hades and Hecate went to St Murgos first and found Lockhart's room. They saw the man who raped Eugenia all of her second year. Hades saw Lockhart shiver sensing his presence. Hecate puts up silencing wards around the room.

"Lockhart your time has come", Hades says taking off his Helm of Darkness

"Who are you both?" he stutters

"I am Lord Hades. King of the Underworld. Lord of the Dead. You are going to be punished for what you have done", Hades replies

"I am Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. Queen of the Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and the Night. Mother of the first wizard to have ever walked upon the earth. We are here to punish you", Hecate says

"I haven't done anything", Lockhart says stammers

"You don't have your memories. But I will fix that painfully", Hecate says placing a hand on his forehead and bringing forth the memories he had lost

Lockhart was screaming as his memories where forcefully pulled back into his mind. He remembered raping a some girls. Suddenly the pain stops and he was gasping.

"Thank you", Lockhart says, "But I don't know why you are here"

"I am sure you too. But let me clarify. We are here because you raped Alix Potter", Hades says coldly

"I did no such thing", Lockhart lies

"You did. I saw the memories. What do you want down with him Lord Hades?" Hecate asks

"Alecto!" Hades calls

Alecto comes to him within seconds.

"Bring this filth to my palace and put him in chains in front of my throne. We will be having some fun", Hades says

"Of course my Lord", Alecto says grabbing Lockhart by his bathrobe and carrying him off screaming

"Do you want me with you next?" Hecate asks

"No. I will do with Vernon you do Marge and bring them to my throne room and make sure she is alive", Hades orders

"I will", Hecate says disappearing

With Hades also disappearing to his next stop...

* * *

 _Dursley Home..._

* * *

Vernon was quite a happy man he had finally gotten rid of his niece. But he felt the urge that was there and he wanted her not here to relieve him. Suddenly a chilling feeling comes across him. He stiffens could it be those freaks?

"Vernon are you alright?" Petunia asks

"I just felt something", Vernon says

Suddenly Vernon was thrown against the wall hard and broke the wall. Petunia screams when a man appears out of nowhere. Hades stormed over the Vernon who was trying to get up. Hades pulls him up by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon gasps

"I am Lord Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead etc, etc", Hades says coldly

"Your not real", Petunia says

"Oh I am very much and I am here to punish your husband", Hades says, "You will get yours when you enter my realm"

"I haven't done anything you freak", Vernon growls his throat in Hades's hands

"You would do better to respect your betters. You raped a girl that was placed in your care for her _safety_ but she was anything but safe here wasn't she?" Hades asks

"Your mixed up with that freak? That little whore", Vernon says

Vernon was soon choking as Hades's hands clutched his throat.

"Please have mercy", Petunia begs

"Did you show Alix any mercy?" Hades asks

Their silence was enough.

"You will be coming with me alive Dursley. And you won't be getting him back Petunia Dursley and you better pray for a long life", Hades says disappearing with Vernon

Leaving Petunia shivering in fright. She had one only hope was to live a long life...

* * *

 _The Underworld..._

* * *

Hades gets to his palace and has his furies but Vernon in chains who had wet himself as he had been travelled here. Lockhart was on the floor in chains and so was Marge Dursley.

"Marge!" Vernon says

"Vernon what is going on?" Marge asks, "You I demand to be realised at once"

"I am Lord Hades, King of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead. You have harmed someone I love very much", Hades says taking his throne with Persephone in hers

They also had one built for Alix who she would be here doing her duties.

"Who?" Marge growls

"Alix Potter", Hades says

"That little harlot", Marge growls

Persephone slaps her hard.

"Don't you dare call her that. You will be here for all eternity and that is a long time to make my Husband and I mad", Persephone says

"We have rights", Vernon says

"What he said", Lockhart stammers his pants where also stained with urine

"We have already seen evidence of your deeds. Gilderoy Lockhart have been convicted of raping innocent girls and boys and harming before to their minds broke from memory charms. for your punishment you will be chased for eternity by the creatures you said you have slain", Hades says

Lockhart stammers at that.

"And your magic is bound", Hecate says smirking

"Take him away Alecto", Hades orders

Lockhart was dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Marjorie Dursley you are changed with child abuse and animal cruelty. You will be made to clean up after my Cerberus but also be his own personal toy for all the crimes you have done and be whipped will cleaning up after him", Hades says, "Alecto take her away"

Alecto was back and takes Marge away kicking and screaming. Vernon was trembling as what he punishment would be.

"Vernon Dursley you have been changed with child abuse, embezzlement, and multiple rapes your punishment is to be taken to the Fields of Punishment where you will be made to push a boulder everyday that is 4 times your weight and height up a hill everyday while being whipped and then run away when it comes back down. You will also be made to feel hunger but never be able to get food. You might get more punishments in time. Alecto take him away", Hades orders

Alecto takes the yelling man away and to the Fields for his eternal punishment. Hades was happy with his work. He had just punished some of his beloved Alix's tormentors. When the others arrive in his realm under normal circumstances he would punish them then. Every. Single. One. Of. Them...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please view:) Next we are skipping to the Lightning Thief. As I have no idea how to fill the years gap. But I will do a brief part of the next chapter on those years summaries.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I changed Fem-Harry's name to Alix to be different from my other stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Alix had adjusted to her new life being in the Underworld most of the time. She had to adjust to centuries of memories coming back too her. It took a couple of years for all the memories to catch up to her and she was differently glad to be back with Hades again.

She of course loved her other 8 Consorts. But those 9 were the only ones for her. She vowed when they married not to cheat and o remain faithful. But she told Hades he could have an open-marriage with her. As she knew that Persephone and herself would always he tired for first in his heart.

He had reluctantly agreed after talking with Persephone and herself. Saying he would get their permission if he felt strong feelings for a mortal woman.

Hades had never been so happy. He could promised to do anything Persephone, Hecate, Thanatos and Hestia wanted for helping him get together with the reincarnation of Europa, that was Alix.

Between her and Persephone they kept him sane with all the work he had too do and putting up with Zeus at the Winter Solace Meetings. Of Course Alix didn't go as neither of they wanted to reveal her to her father yet. But Persephone stood by his side then. Alix stayed with him during the Summer months. Persephone only left because otherwise her mother, Demeter would come to the Underworld and none of them wanted that.

Their wedding at been magnificent. He had bought at Island. And had Hecate enchant it so Poseidon and his people couldn't find it. And it was their hide away for a week each year on their anniversary. Hades even let Alix got their on her other Wedding Anniversary's.

Speaking of her other husbands they all adored her and treasured her. They all understood that the first person in Alix's heart was Hades and they had all made their peace with that. They were happy to have her when they did. They had promised not too cheat on her. They said they couldn't do it. They may be immortal now but they had her and each other. And since they were all bisexual it worked for them.

Cedric who died stayed in the Underworld all the time. But he was one of her guards now. So Cedric could go to the mortal world in disguise to protect Alix.

Alix's female and male attendants had all become immortal and Minor gods. The Fates had held a secret ceremony in the Underworld. Zeus wouldn't know till the right time about all the new Minor Gods. All her female attendants where sisters of hers from previous lives now reborn. When they became Goddesses they got their past lives memories back. Alix and her friends had cried long into the night when that happened.

The only problem with Alix going into the mortal world was that she was expected to see those who wanted her to be with the pig Ronald. Alix had realised since she got her memories back just how much or a pig and bigot he really was. He had no table manners. He had no ambition. He expected a wife to stay home and look after many, many children. He would have expected her to be a good little housewife which she was nothing like.

Every time she went to England to spend time with a few friends who didn't know her secret they were there ready to ambush her. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra and Hermione, Sirius, Remus and of course Dumbledore. All trying to push a marriage contact on her. Even through Ron and Hermione were already married but Hermione just said, ' _where meant to be sister-wives!'_ , Ron would just say, _'come on babe I want to see you and Mione together'_.He was a pig and a bastard who she would never marry.

They even forced her to sign but it didn't work because she was already married. She had left _that_ meeting feeling smug and laughing at their faces and the yelling that happened.

Bill and Charlie had spent time with her apologising for their Mother, Father, Brother and Sister. But then they would spent the time catching up. Bill and Fleur had four children now and Charlie had moved back to Romania and married a woman named Tatiana and they had three kids. Bill and Charlie didn't leave their children along with their family but Fred and George. Which Alix did find sad in a way.

Kingsley had been a good friend. And they had stayed friends through the years he knew the truth and he was generally happy for her. He just asked to be told if she ever needed help. Didn't matter if it was for Magical Community help or Demigod help he would help her as she had helped everyone in Britain.

Minerva found the stories that Alix came with entertaining. She had been at Alix's wedding. She had been one of the only ones game enough to threaten Hades with castration if he ever hurt Alix. Minerva and Alix laughed at Hades's face in private at a later date. Minerva also did inference with Dumbledore and told Alix by communication mirrors of Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus's search for her. Alix was relieved to know tracking spells couldn't work on her anymore now she was fully back in the Greek/Roman world.

She had a new person on her side when she went to England. Tonks was on her side. And so was Sirius's wife Amelia. Amelia had told Alix, that Sirius's mind was still damaged from Azkaban so just don't take things too seriously but Amelia said she didn't mean for Alix to forgive him. Which Alix honesty told her she might never do.

Tonks told her Remus just wanted to please the best friend he had betrayed and abandoned to Azkaban all those years ago. And she didn't expect for Alix to forgive Remus at all because he was in his right mind. She was sad about that but understanding. She had forced Remus to name Alix Godmother to some of their 11 children. Alix shared the duties with Amelia.

Alix did other things in her time away from the Underworld in the Summer. She decided to visit the Lotus Hotel the first time since she got her memory back. She had walked in alone and when the Lotus Eaters tried to trap her she unleashed her aura at them and they backed off and couldn't be any kinder to her.

Alix had them find her children and she watched them. Bianca had grown so much from when she last saw her baby girl. And little Nico was still young and still loved those Mythomagic Cards he got all those decades ago. She saw how much he still adored those cards. She couldn't wait till the day he learnt the Greek Gods where real and that his father was actually Hades and that she was his mother alive and whole.

Alix threatened the Lotus Eaters that Bianca and Nico must be well looked after. All their needs MUST be meet. But they weren't allowed to leave the Casino unto either herself, Hades or a fury of Hades came to collect them. The Lotus Eaters had eagerly agreed to please the powerful Goddess they felt she was.

Over time she went back to the Hotel. She went twice with Hades toward and they hid in the shadows those times. When she went back a fifth time on her own she bought a gift for Nico. The last times she had been at the hotel she had disguised herself as a young girl and walked up to Nico asking to play. They played the game every time they meet and when she went back a fourth time she gave him the gift of the Hades figurine he so desperately wanted. He had looked at her shocked before hugging her tightly and asking where she got this. She just lied and told him she found it. He had been babbling on the rest of the day happily. Alix watched in amusement as Bianca tried to calm him down so they could rest. She longed for the day she could reveal herself to her children again and give them a hug as their mother as it had been too long since she was skilled by Zeus, who was now her father in this life.

When she started having her memories come back nightmares came with it. She kept seeing herself getting killed in all those different ways. She had been often woken up mid nightmare to one of her soulmates looking at her worriedly. Especially Hades. It was easier to tell Hades her memory dreams because he understood. And he furious when she told him she saw Zeus kill her. But Alix had enough presence of mind to calm Hades down so he didn't go and murder his brother.

Now it was 2005. It had been 7 years since her life had turned around for the better. She was in the Underworld at the moment. The Winter Solace had passed a few months ago and the Summer Solace would is approaching in 6 weeks. So she was spending all her time here. But Hades had been busy latterly and angry about something. She knew he would tell her what was wrong when he was ready so she left him alone. She was drawing in her study with Luna doing some artwork too when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Alix asks still paying attention to her drawing

"Alix I'm sorry for how I've been treating you", Hades says to her

Alix looks up and sees Hades had flowers and looked very apologetic.  
"What set it off this time?" Alix asks softly taking the flowers with a soft 'Thank you'

"My Helm had been stolen", Hades admits

"What?" Alix asks spinning around shocked

"My helm was stolen at the Winter Solace", Hades admits

"Do you know who did it my death love?" Alix asks

"That's where it gets complicated", Hades says sighing

"What is complicated?" Alix asks curious

"One of my, well both off my brothers have broken there oath", Hades says growing a little bit

Alix's eyes widen.

"Which child do you think it was?" Alix asks

"There is only one child that is able to do it", Hades stalls

"Who's child?" Alix asks

"The Spawn of the Kelp-Headed Brother!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
